


yesterday is right behind me like a loaded gun [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "yesterday is right behind me like a loaded gun" by redbrunja."Natasha crashes Maria's attempt at some R&R.That's okay, Maria knew actually getting laid was too much to hope for."





	yesterday is right behind me like a loaded gun [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [yesterday is right behind me like a loaded gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229612) by [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja). 



Length: 7:59  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/yesterday%20is%20right%20behind%20me%20like%20a%20loaded%20gun.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/yesterday%20is%20right%20behind%20me%20like%20a%20loaded%20gun%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to some recent multipods I've been in, my number of M/M works managed to creep past my F/F works, which is a fact that I need to remedy IMMEDIATELY because I have a BRAND THAT MUST BE MAINTAINED. Used to fill my "<10 minutes long" and "minor character" squares for podfic_bingo. Thanks to redbrunja for having bp!


End file.
